Quotes
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: A series of quote-based drabbles. Feel free to request a quote, too! It can be any quote at all, as long as you think it has potential. :D Rated T to be safe.
1. Guilty until proven innocent!

Chapter 1: **"Guilty until proven innocent!" **

* * *

"Graaaah!"

Miku jumped as Rin's voice echoed through the house. She jumped up and ran to the source. There she saw what she wished was a peculiar sight; Len was sitting in the corner with his arms raised defensively, both laughing and crying, as Rin threw a barrage of books. "What on earth is going on?" Miku asked, exasperated.

"Len sold a pair of my underwear to Gakupo!" she screamed, giving Len a moment to catch his breathe.

"Not that I don't believe Gakupo would do something like that, but why would Len sell your underwear?" Miku asked, trying to reason with the blond girl. Rin wasn't having any of it. Blue eyes ablaze, she took out a long rope and glared at the boy.

"But it wasn't me!" Len lied, looking from Rin to Miku and back again pleadingly.

"Guilty until proven innocent! Miku, get me the Christmas Chainsaw!" Miku looked at her, confused.

"We don't have a Christmas Chainsaw."

"How am I supposed to brandish the Christmas Chainsaw if we don't have a Christmas Chainsaw?" Rin screamed, flailing her arms.

"...No more RiffTrax for you."

* * *

The quote for the next chapter is far better. Oh, 'n sorry for this becoming a RiffTrax promo XD but the MST3K crew is brilliance. *just rewatched RiffTrax Christmas Shorts-stravaganza DVD again* XDDD


	2. Like a flowery smack in the face!

Chapter 2: **"Like a flowery smack in the face!"**

Meito groaned. His sister had wanted to try being "feminine" and "sexy" all of a sudden, so she had, for some reason, chosen to buy some perfume.

Meiko had also, for some reason, decided to make the man her prisoner and lab rat for the day, making him try on and give her his opinion on various scents. But as far as Meito was concerned, perfume was makeup. And makeup was makeup. It all smelled the same to him; processed and stale. So far, they had gone through vanilla, cinnamon, strawberry, mint, ginger, and cotton candy. Next, Meiko planned to try a tropical-punch sort of perfume. She took the bottle and spritzed some on her palm.

(He still thought it strange that one should ever be asked to smell someone's hand.)

He sniffed a bit, as quickly as he could, wanting to leave. He turned and began coughing. "Too strong?"

"Hell, yeah! It's like a flowery smack in the face! Gaaah!"

"…Meito? ...Well, _he's_ dead. Where's Luki?"

Miles away, Luki shivered in fear, despite not knowing why.

This quote came about last summer, when mum got this fruit tea thing from Starducks (no, not a typo, we call it that,) and dad tried a bit of it. This was basically an odd reproduction of my fondest summer memory. My family is awsum like that. We come up with strange quotes all the time! So I think this will continue on for a while, even if nobody gives me prompt quotes. Oh, and who agrees Meito is _hot?_ X3


	3. Death is a reality that is far too real

Chapter 3: **"Death is a reality that is far too real." **

(As the title implies, this chapter is fairly depressing. But all the same I love the quote; it really makes me think. It's beautiful, but a sad sort of beauty, and completely true. Now, let's begin.)

The year was 1841, and Luka lay in her bed, wincing in pain. Her chest felt tight, and breathing was hard. Beads of sweat trailed down her abnormally pale face. She opened her eyes to reveal two blue orbs; once sky-blue, but now a murky glazed shade. _I'm going to die,_ she thought to herself. _Tonight will be the last._ With a hoarse, weak voice, she called out. "Martha..."

Martha, the maid, walked in. "Yes, m'lady?" Luka motioned to the desk.

"Would you take the letter in the drawer... and deliver it to the address on the envelope for me?" she asked. Martha looked at her, trying to seem hopeful and cheery, despite understanding Luka's reasons. She wished that those reasons were misguided, incorrect. But she knew as well as Luka did...

"...Yes, m'lady."

The clock struck eleven, and Luka decided to muse about the matter. Somehow, thinking about it made it easier. _Yes, tonight will be the last for me. I hope they remain well in my absence... I am expendable. I am not needed for anything further. I do wonder what it will be like... Is there truly a "Heaven"? Is there truly a "Hell"? Or am I to be embraced by darkness, or endless depths of nothingness? Will I be lost? Or will I be found? So mysterious, unknown..._

"Death seems quite the adventure... The final adventure..." Luka murmured. Martha peeked at her, trying to hide her devastation, for her savior and mistress' sake. _I always did wonder... why life and death were such heavy topics. The only reason I ever found was fear... People fear the unknown. But why do humans need to act that way? My mother was born with unnaturally colored eyes... Silver eyes. But because nobody could explain it, she was ridiculed her whole life... beaten to death._

At this thought, tears began flowing down Luka's cheek. _I was born with oddly colored hair... I have been an outcast as well. People choose not the circumstances of which they were born. All they can do is face the reality and press forward. Reality... Just as life is a reality, a fact, death is a reality as well... Both are realities that are far too real._

Join me in the fight against discrimination. **Nobody** should have to die feeling so alone.


	4. Liar liar, pants on fire!

Chapter 4: **"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"**

I suppose this is tied to chapter 1 XD here you are, Chey-chan! ^w^

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Meiko jumped at the sound of the scream. That was Len's voice. She ran to the living room, the source, to learn why Len was screaming. There he was, being chased by Rin with a lighter as Gakupo watched nervously from the corner. "Come on, Rin, cut it out!" he cried out.

"No! Gakupo told me you sold them to him! Damn liar!" she screamed back. "You sold my underwear, so now I'm going to burn yours!"

"Gyaaa! Somebody, help me!" he cried as Rin jumped over the couch. Meiko sighed and went back upstairs. Just another day in the madhouse they called home.

Short, but I do hope it was enjoyable ^^" oh and for those who might be curious WHY Len sold Gakupo her underwear, the conversation was, in short, "$100 says you can't get a pair."

So now Len has $100, but you have to wonder if he'll live long enough to use it…


	5. I'm too blonde to die!

Chapter 5: **"I'm too blonde to die!" **

Kaito stood at the doorway, glaring daggers at Kikaito. "You took my ice cream." Kikaito raised his arms defensively and tried to explain.

"I just..."

"You _took_ my ice cream." Kaito repeated, a dark aura surrounded him.

"But I..."

"Give it back." the bluenette growled.

The younger Shion cringed. "I..."

"Give it back. NOW." the bluenette said again, even louder, eyes flashing like a demon's. "Don't make me get Dell in here..." Kikaito bolted out of the room.

"I'm too blonde to die!"

I heard this watching some cheesy old movie and it was so retarded it was awesome XDDD


	6. Never question the magic hobo

Chapter 6: **"Never question the magic hobo."**

It's amazing the things I come up with XDD an original quote by me while watching the Polar Express

Neru was going crazy. She hadn't been going in circles. She hadn't even walked a road more than once. And if someone had been following her, she would have noticed. Yet somehow, as the walked through the city, she had seen one particular old man at least six times... now seven.

"Miku?"

The teal-haired girl turned her head. "Yeah?"

Neru looked back and frowned. "There's this old man that keeps popping up."

Miku sighed. "And?"

Neru blinked. "What do you mean "and?""

Miku patted Neru on the shoulder. "Never question the magic hobo." she said.

Neru stared at her, dumbfounded. "...Not going to ask." she muttered, shaking her head.

Yeah... it's hard trying to work that one into a conversation. (I've tried.)


	7. Oranges or bananas?

Chapter 7: "**Oranges or bananas?**"

Dedicated to OtakuGirl, who inspired me. I made it work! =D (Now, enjoy what is probably maybe a crack pairing but I enjoy anyway.)

* * *

Mikuo sighed. It was tough being bisexual. It wasn't like asked to be.

The problem was this; fans had him paired with both of the Kagamine twins. And he was into both of them as well. Rin was hilarious, beautiful, and strong. But Len was cool, and so quiet he was mysterious. He always had an alluring aura about him, Mikuo thought. He had been thinking about it for a while; asking one of them out. But he liked them both and trying to decide was making his head hurt like hell.

Rin or Len?

Len or Rin?

It was so hard to choose. So he asked them both out.

They decided to share him.

* * *

Oranges AND bananas! (But mostly bananas, being the yaoi crazed freak I am XD) (Almost done with ch6 of Seducing Akaito! I'll have it done by the time I upload this.) Thank you all! Quotes, any quotes! I need requests... I have one or two, but that's not much.


	8. Nothing says Chritstmas like Speedo's

Chapter 8: "**Nothing says Christmas like speedo's.**"

I am addicted to RiffTrax O.O Mike Nelson is brilliant O.O Help me O.O I decided to use Kaito, as he apparently often wears one in MMD crack videos XDD (Oh, the things I could do if I had that model data... XD)

* * *

Kaito stared at the box, frozen. Leon was trying not to crack up. Rin and Miku were in fangirl comas. Haku was red to the ears. Len was having a slight nosebleed. Gakupo was acting high.

"So," Meito asked, "what do you think?"

In a flash, Kaito was up the stairs changing into the light blue speedo Meito had gotten him as a joke. Moments later, back downstairs, he stood proudly in his new outfit. A speedo and his trademark scarf.

"Merry Christmas!" he cried out happily, posing proudly.

He never did find out how it ended up online.

* * *

God I want that model data SO BAD XDDDD theres this one on YT, god its hilarious. Kaito's doing some hilarious dance in his little blue speedo, its just awsum XD "Sexy Kaito" or sumthing, u'll kno it wen u see it XD Len's laughing hysterically (I was too), Miku's traumatized, and Akaito's cheering XDD Words dont do it justice! I cant find it anymore, whered it go? OAQ


	9. All hail the Pocky God!

Chapter 9: "**All hail the Pocky God!**"

* * *

Dell just stared at them.

"Poke the Pocky Goddess is so nice to us, ne, Miku?" Rin asked, her voice three octaves higher than usual.

"She sure is…" Miku said. "Let us worship her and all her glory!" she exclaimed, putting the empty box on a little shrine they had in the room.

"All hail Poke the Pocky Goddess!" the two cried in unison. They gasped happily all of a sudden. "Maybe she'll come and bring us more Pocky? She's totally gonna bring us more Pocky!" they squealed.

_What the bloody hell is IN that stuff?_ Dell wondered.

* * *

For some really stupid reason, I can't help but imagine Dell with a British accent XD yeah this is what happens when I go to manga club XD I hear things like that and write stuff like this lol


	10. Palest ink is better than th best memory

Chapter 10: "**The palest ink is better than the best memory.**"

A bit of twin stuff... I love making these two bicker XD may not be wat u had in mind, but...

* * *

"Len, I TOLD you! 3 oranges and 2 gallons of milk!" Rin yelled, going through the grocery bags.

"No you didn't! I got everything!" Len yelled defensively.

"Yes! I did! What, you forgot the ramen, too? Come on!"

"I'm telling you, I got what I was told!"

Rin didn't even spare a glance. "The palest ink is better than the best memory!" she spat angrily.

Len scowled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means BRING A LIST NEXT TIME, idiot!"

* * *

I got the idea as soon as I figured out wat the quote meant XD (yet another portrayal of life in my household lol)


	11. Who knew Satan was a fangirl?

Chapter 11: "**Who knew Satan was a fangirl?**"

I had difficulty with this. Should I use Rin or Meiko? I decided on Meiko, since we've already established Rin's fangirlism. This quote actually came about in a oneshot (about Rin) that I never finished, tho it basically looked like this anyway... I guess in a way I FINALLY fiinished that fic. ^^

* * *

Meito watched his sister, both amazed and slightly terrified. Meiko had come across a band. He was also in a band, but he didn't mind.

The problem was, she would go on and on and ON about them. "Inoo is so awesome!" and "Takaki-kun is so hot!" and "Aah, if only Yamada was just a few years older!" and thousands more.

Eventually, Meito snapped.

"We get it! You love HeySayJUMP! Can you shut up now?" he exclaimed, exasperated.

He should have chosen his words just a bit more carefully.

_(The next day)_

Miku sighed. "Doctor says he'll be in intensive care for 3 more weeks."

Meiko groaned. "He's paying for half of that..."

* * *

I got to work in my fandom! XD (Though personally, I think Nakajima is hottest X3 HSJ FTW 4EVER!)


	12. Hiding under a table

Chapter 12: "**Hiding under a table...**"

I dedicate this to OtakuGirl... SA was really just a yaoi-story to begin with, and only 3 female characters were even present... I have no idea how to write yuri, but please accept this pitiful attempt as my apology (I think?)

* * *

"Rin, what are you doing?" Miku asked. The blonde girl was sitting under a table, wearing a hockey helmet, and pressing buttons on the controller furiously.

"I'm being like Atomika!" Rin replied, not _daring_ to look away from the TV.

Miku blinked. "Who's Atomika?"

"Only the hottest sounding NPC ever." Rin replied.

Miku frowned. "Okay, but... Why are you under the table?" she asked, a tiny bit irritated.

"Atomika said he was under a table." the blonde girl replied simply.

"Why was _he_ under a table, then?" the turquoise-eyed girl ask, her frustration growing.

"Because when cars are flying off of the roofs of 5-story buildings, you gotta be prepared!" Rin replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Miku stared. Swooning over a guy together was one thing, but choosing one over her?

"Riiiiin!" she cried, diving under the table. "Are you sick of me?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Rin paused the game and looked at Miku. After a moment or two...

"Kyaaa! Miku, you're so cute!" Rin cried, glomping the teal-headed girl. "Kyaaa, I love you, Miku!"

"I love you too, Rin!" Miku replied, returning the glomp. All was right in the world.

* * *

Considering I was trying to make a fic out of a Burnout Paradise quote with little to no yuri experience, I think this turned out nicely XD but I apologize if it sucked. Oh, and if by any miraculous chance any of you play Burnout Paradise or SSX3 OOB? Atomika sounds hot =DDD


	13. Tristesse

Chapter 13: "**Tristesse**"

I've been listening to a lot of Chopin, and playing Eternal Sonata (JRPG about/including Chopin.) So this is kinda what I'm imagining *is listening to Tristesse right now* as I write.

* * *

Nigaito looked out at the field. It was Akaito's favorite spot, and he was grateful to his best friend for showing it to him. The gentle breeze, the soft rustling sounds the grass made, the beautiful glow of the sun rising past the snow-capped mountains in the distance... Nigaito shivered, the early-morning air still cold. Nigaito teared up. He would have to leave; the house he and all his friends lived in was no longer affordable. Like most of the residents, he hadn't known his parents more than a few years. The group he had lived with, his dear companions, _they_ were his family. It was heartbreaking. Especially for him. He who had finally found true happiness...

But no. He knew that it wasn't just him. Everyone felt the same. They were trying to make the most of the time left together. Nigaito thought it would be selfish; all the others were trying so hard not to be sad.

He decided there and then, looking up at the sky and the pink clouds with determination, that he would make sure to etch this place and those feelings into his heart, so that he would never forget. He would never forget the wonderful people he called family, nor the warm, welcoming place he had called home.

He would make absolutely sure that he would never forget those beautiful, priceless memories.

He would cherish them every day, somehow knowing he would never return.

* * *

Tristesse isn't really a quote... But I really wanted to do this. Somehow, I think those were the feelings Chopin felt as well... The truest beauty is often a companion to sadness. Think of this as an AU to SA. (AU cuz I wouldn't DREAM of ever breaking up that household. Physical wounds are mended easily, but emotions...)


	14. You have

Chapter 14: "**You have...**"

I'm not even gonna finish that XD Read to find out lol

* * *

"Come on, Miku! That's dangerous!" Meito called up. Miku looked down at him.

"C'mon, it's only 30 feet!" she argued, perched on a branch of the tree. "I've been at least 320 feet up before!"

"That was on a helicopter!"

Miku scoffed and stood up. "It's not like I'm gonna..." _SNAP._ "...fall?" she finished before plummeting to the ground.

"Miku!" And he dives in for the catch. Meito ended up laying on the ground, with Miku lying right on top of him. Miku winced.

"Uhm... Sorry?"

Meito blinked and sighed heavily. "No good."

Miku tilted her head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"You have..." Meito paused to look directly in Miku's eyes, making her blush. "You have... no boobs."

_SMACK._

Meito decided that girls just didn't work for him. Where was Kikaito?

* * *

I was rewatching some of my anime DVDs and came across this quote X3


	15. Never underestimate the stupid

Chapter 15: "**Never underestimate the stupid.**"

I always go Gakupo bashing when he comes up... Sorry, I really not a Gakupo fan TTATT (even Len sounds more like a guy than Gakupo! Was there any point to the creation of Gakuko?) But I decided to use him for this anyway.

* * *

"Okay, how shall I do this..." Kaiko thought aloud. She and Luki had been victims of Dell's horrible prank, so she was in charge of planning while Dell gathered intel. "Let's see... Putting a glass wall around his door? No... Filling his shoes with jello? Maybe, but..."

"We could trick him into thinking he's pregnant." Gakupo said, appearing out of nowhere. Kaiko stared, somewhat amazed.

"That's... That's brilliant! But how would we..."

"First, we get some materials... We'll need something that looks and feels like skin..."

And so, just hours later, Kaiko added the finishing touches as Dell napped. To make it just a bit more convincing, he had been completely stripped down and Gakupo was on standby in a similar state. In addition, to fake "morning" sickness, she made sure to add some peanut butter in Dell's lunch, as it always gave him an upset stomach, and they went as far as to add props to make it look like he had had sex, as well as a few empty beer bottles near the bed. "Okay, we're ready!" Kaiko called from the doorway, making sure not to wake Dell. In walked Gakupo, and without a word he lay down on the bed next to Dell.

"The camera is set, right?"

Kaiko nodded. "Yep."

"Ok, then. Allons-y, let the show begin." Gakupo said. Kaiko headed to her room to watch. About fifteen minutes later, Dell slowly opened his eyes, feeling horrible.

"Damn..." he muttered. He shivered, and upon noticing he was naked, and his bed was a mess, he froze. "...The hell?" he said, voice barely a whisper. Hearing someone breathing behind him, he turned slowly. There lay Gakupo, stark naked, his hair a mess. Dell stared, horrified, his mind reeling. Gakupo slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm? What happuh?" he mumbled, feigning sleepiness. Noticing Dell, his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked, shooting up.

"You tell me! ...W-Woah..." Dell said, a wave of nausia overtaking him, and he ran to the bathroom. Noticing the bulge that was his stomach, he looked at Gakupo in horror. "What the hell is this?"

Gakupo stared for a bit. "Looks like what had when she was pregnant with the twins." he finally said. Dell's eyes widened.

"Oh, _hell_ no."

In Kaiko's room, she was cracking up. "God, Gakupo, for such an idiot, you're a bit brilliant." she thought aloud, wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

If anyone tries this, and it works, I will worship you literally forever XDDD I don't know how I came up with this, but I'm so glad I did XDDDDD (and now I shall take my leave and watch the Hetalia season1 trailer another 6000 times XDDD)


	16. Pumpkin Pants

Chapter 16: "**Pumpkin pants!**"

Hardcore KKM fans, which ep was this from? Cookies to whoever knows. Hardcore MST3K fans! What movie am I using as an example? XD

* * *

Akaito and Kaito stared at the screen in mock horror. Finally...

"Wha... What the hell is this?" Akaito mumbled, eyes wide. "This was meant to be a movie?"

"They don't even have ice cream!" Kaito said, quite upset. Unsure how to respond, Akaito akwardly pulled Kaito close. Kaito snuggled close, and the author, hiding behind the couch, bit her tongue to keep her inner fangirl at bay. She wouldn't dare disrupt such an adorable sight. Kaito was like a kitten! Akaito smiled, but then both of their eyes bulged open.

"What in the..." There, on the screen, was a group of what the couple assumed was devils, doing ballet in dark pink pantaloons.

"Akaito?" Kaito finally said, albeit rather tentatively.

"Yeah...?" Akaito replied softly, staring in mild shock at the television.

"Um... Why is the devil wearing pumpkin pants?"

* * *

I love that movie XD its practically a holiday tradition here. Its so bad XD its hysterical - I mean, really, "extra-terrestrial Santa" ? ! XD


	17. Inner fangirl

Chapter 17: "**Everyone has an inner fangirl.**"

I had realized, "OMG! When was the last time I updated?" and thought up a quote. Frankly, I'm amazed I haven't used it yet! Oh, and while I have yet to think of a mini-plot, how does "to each their own" sound for chapter 18? ^^ I have a few ideas. SA readers, I'm sorry those POVs are taking so long! I wrote a few paragraphs for Kaito's and Mikuo's POVs, and came up with titles for all four... But then I got hooked on Junjou Romantica again and THEN I got totally addicted to Hetalia DX Plus, finals this week! Been doing a crapload of studying... Actually, thats a lie, probably. I read my japanese and literature textbooks for fun, and as for history, I been watching Hetalia... For science, I been watching Doctor Who, since its actually really accurate. So yeah =.= not sure if all that counts as studying. (Oh, and for math, I just said "Screw it" and made myself a sammich :3) Anyway! Its 2am, and I ramble quite a bit when I'm tired. Please pardon that... This'll probably be twice the length of the actual drabble =.= Tonikaku! Allons-y! On with it! I'm feeling really dizzy so plz pardonany mistakes.

* * *

"MEIKO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Len screamed in horror. "YOU LET RIN DRINK? DO YOU _WANT_ TO KILL US?"

Meiko shrugged. "What's the big deal, pigtails? She's gonna be a hassle either way, i'n' she?"

Len facepalmed. "Got any paper? I think I gotta write my will..."

"OI, LENNY! Get your ass down 'ere, pre'y boy!" Rin screamed from downstairs, words slurring together. Wincing, Len headed towards the living room. In the living room, all the males of the house were sitting down somewhere. Rin grinned at the sight of Len. "Lenny! Siddown, will ya?" she ordered. Knowing better than to argue, he did as he was told, and sat down next to Mikuo. Rin stood up on the table.

"Alrighty! Now tha' e'eryone's accounted for, let's get started with the lessun!" she exclaimed. "I'm gunna teach you boys about fangirls! You better feel honored to have me as the teach'! Now then! For one, a fangirl is the most wonderful awesomest squee-tastic kind of fan! And everyone is a fangirl!" the drunken blonde exclaimed.

"But we aren't girls..." Mikuo pointed out quietly.

Rin laughed heartily. "That doe'n' matter! Everyone gots an inner fangirl! For example!" she said, pointing at Akaito and Kaito, "Akaito is totes fangirling over Kaito! And Kaito is totes an ice cream fangirl!" she exclaimed. Then, she pointed at Len and Mikuo. "Minty and Lemon Top here are both banana fangirls." she said in a sing-song voice. "If you get my drift." she added with a giggle. The two boys blushed furiously. Then she pointed to Dell. "And don't even try to deny how ya were fangirlin' over Meito!" she said triumphantly. Dell went a little red and glared daggers at her, while Meito looked at him, pleasantly surprised. Jumping down from the table, she laughed. "Ya see, boys? Everyone gots an inner fangirl!" she exclaimed. "Now! Who wants ta watch those yaoi DVDs with me? Starring Akaito and Kaito!"

"WHAT!" the two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Feh, I'm not evn gunna bother checking the spelling an grammar... *collapses from exhaustion*

6:24am- I dreamed of purple man-eating aliens invading a tea party in a flowery sunny meadow. Yeah, cuz thats TOTALLY relative O.o"

3:21pm- still not bothering to edit =.=


	18. I want to be an archaeologist!

Finally.

FINALLY.

Im SO SO SO SORRY IM SO LATE! I ran out of quotes temporarily... I wont bother u with how I came up with this one unless u want to know

Chapter 18: "**I want to be an archeologist!**"

* * *

5 year old Rin looked up at Luka. They were in the doctor's office; Len Rin needed to get some shots before school started back. "Luka-neechan?" she asked. Len looked up at his sister.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" Luka replied warmly.

Rin smiled. "I know what I wanna be when I grow up!" she exclaimed. Len tilted his head in confusion, but remained silent. (He was often praised for having "good listening ears" by his teachers, so it was a habit at the time.)

"Oh? How nice! What is it?" Luka inquired, giggling at the adorable sight.

"I wanna be an archaeologist!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up. "But not here." she added.

"Oh? Where, then?" Luka asked.

"I wanna be an archaeologist on other planets." Rin said, nodding.

Luka's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Say, do you think humans will ever get into hyperspace safely?" Rin asked, returning to her blocks.

"Uh... Um.. S-Sure, someday." Luka stammered, a bit taken aback.

Rin nodded in satisfaction. "Yup. I wonder if God becomes visible in hyperspace?" she continued. Len nodded quietly, agreeing with the idea.

The next day, Luka called up Rin and Len's parents. "Excuse me, ma'am? Um… yes… I think your daughter might be a genius." Luka said in slight shock.

* * *

PLEASE. FORGIVE. ME! But I got into Hetalia, and then I got into Miracle Noton (both of which Im still seriously fangirling over) and then I became a fan of Klei (one of the greatest crack authors I've found on FF) and then GAAH IM SORRY TT_TT I'll try not to let this rot away again


	19. The Heimlich AntiChoking Maneuver

Chapter 19: "**The Heimlich Maneuver**."

AN: I doubt you'll know where I got this, but if you do, I LOVE YOU XDDD Also, I love being a beta TTWTT

* * *

Rin groaned and scratched the back of her head as she walked into the library. She walked up to the front desk. "Oi, where can I get a book on the Heimlich maneuver?" she asked.

"Check the library catalogue." the man at the front desk replied, not looking up from his magazine.

"Thanks for the help, dumbass." she muttered, walking off. "I hope you never get the chance to rape Bieber." she added, snickering at the teen girl magazine he was reading. She turned her attention to the computer.

"Okay... Heimlich." she muttered, typing in the search.

_NO RESULTS FOUND _

Rin sighed. "Hmph. How about..."

_Choking _

_NO RESULTS FOUND_

"Come on!" she groaned.

_Maneuver _

_NO RESULTS FOUND_

Rin stared at the screen in frustration. "Damn you..." she muttered. Noticing a first-aid book on a nearby shelf, she walked over and picked it up. "Huh. Looks promising." she mumbled to herself before taking it back to the front desk.

"I'd like to check this out, bitch." she announced.

The man looked up from his magazine. "You can't." he said simply.

Rin's eye twitched. "Why the hell not?"

"It's a reference book. You can't check it out." he explained, directing his attention back to the picture of Bieber.

Rin groaned. "Fine, you damn pedo bear. You got change for a dollar?"

The man looked back up at her with a scowl. "It's not a bank, it's a library." Rin rolled her eyes and walked to the souvenir store across the street.

"Do _you_ have change for a dollar?" she asked.

The lady at the desk blinked. "No... If you're looking for the bank, it's a few blocks down. This is a souvenir store." she said.

So Rin left silently, torn between her irritation and the guilt that would accompany yelling at the politest person she had met that day, and walked to the bank.

"Okay, if you don't have change for a dollar, I'm gonna bitch-slap you for all you're worth." she said.

The man cringed a bit. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." she replied, throwing down a dollar. The man nodded and quickly gave her some change. She smirked triumphantly before waltzing back to the library.

"Okay, pedo bear, I'm back. Take this and give me the damn book." Rin commanded, slamming the change down on the desk.

The man rolled his eyes. "No means no, missy. Besides, it's being used." he said, pointing to a group of middle school students.

Rin face palmed. "You've gotta be kidding me." she grumbled before stomping over to the manga section to read until the book was free. Half an hour later, the group was gone. Rin took the book.

"Page 41, page 41... Aha! Here it is..." she muttered. "Okay, so that's how I do it. Okay." she said to herself before walking towards the door.

"Damn it, kid, you can't take the book!" the man at the front desk said, putting the magazine down for the first time that day. "Put it back!" he commanded.

Rin gave an irritated grunt before turning around, putting the book back, and walking towards the door yet again. "I'm never coming back to this barn again!" she yelled before stomping out.

Once back at the car, she sighed. "It took me almost an hour, but I'm back. You doing okay?" she asked, poking a very quiet, very purple Len.

* * *

I had my buddy read it, just cuz, b4 I posted it. Heres what happened XD bcuz yes its totally important u know or sumthing.

Em: Why didnt that dude just call security?

Me: They do that in libraries?

Em: I dunno. They do it in the local library.

Me: Wasn't that because Jess' ex was using the books to smuggle weed?

Em: You gotta admit, it was pretty original.

Me: And after that, _your_ ex got super drunk and kept groping the librarian?

Em: In his defense; YAOI.

And so yeah XDDD while _my_ life is hella boring, at least my buddies are unique ;D


	20. In loving memory

Chapter 20: "**In loving memory of...**"

* * *

"Rin... What are you doing?"

Kaiko stared at the scene in front of her; Rin stood by a campfire, wearing a black dress, holding a bag of marshmellows and pictures of cars. Rin turned to her.

"I'm holding a funeral." she said simply.

Kaiko blinked. "Uhm... For who?" she asked nervously. Rin was quite the character, but this was a bit much, even for "Queen Kagamine."

Rin sighed dramatically. "Sit down." she said, gesturing to a small stool. "The service is about to begin." Kaiko looked at her nervously and slowly walked to the chair, eying the blond with unease. Rin nodded and closed her eyes.

"We are gathered here today to honor the memories of all those random NPC cars I brutally totalled in Burnout Paradise. They will probably be forgotten, so let's get drunk until then." she said, facing the fire. Kaiko began inching away. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and all that crap. Time to burn these pic bitches and make some smores." the blonde concluded, throwing the pictures into the fire and opening the bag of marshmellows.

"So, Kai-chan! Can you find us some sticks?" Rin asked with her back to the stool, Kaiko's terrified escape going unnoticed.

* * *

I love writing up Rin XDD so entertaining. Got the idea playing BP after ramming an NPC car so hard it was having a seizure. Srsly XD the windows were blown, the doors were gone, the steering wheel was broken, all those buttons and levers were sticking out like broken glass and the seats on the right side of the car were bent like "ku" in hiragana and it was just amazing XD I remembered in a past chappy Rin was playing BP, and so I was happy cuz I had inspiration XDD WEEEEE SPRING BREAAAAK! ...Im hyper. Blame the tortellini. Its just that awesome. I WATCHED "HETALIA PAINT IT WHITE" AND OMFG IT WAS **_AWESOME_**! LIKE PRUSSIA AWESOME TIMES A TRILLIONISH! XDDD


	21. You're amazing You're also totally mad

I really suck at yuri—I'm attracted to dudes, so I don't find it as interesting as het or yaoi, so I have no idea how it goes—but for OtakuGirl, who has stuck with me since SA and still hasn't gotten any yuri, I'll give it another go. Also dedicating this to CheyanneChika, a favorite author and fellow Doctor Who/Torchwood fan. (I got this quote from my new Doctor Who book. Like all DW quotes, it's brilliant, and I could actually think up a situation to use it in. Most of them are pretty hard, actually…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Doctor Who, or Romano's Tomato song from Hetalia. Even though it really only appears for one line.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Woah, 21 already?): (Original version) "**Human beings, you're amazing. Apart from that, you're completely mad.**"

* * *

"Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono-OH!-tomato!" Rin sang as she and Miku skipped through the hallways of the Vocaloid household.

"RIN, MIKU, GET BACK HERE!" Akaito yelled. His face would have been red with anger... That is, if the two hadn't painted it yellow and mint green while he was asleep. Kaito followed close behind, his face covered in the word "yaoi" several times with red paint.*

"No way! Then you'll spoil our fun!" Rin sang. Miku giggled. "Come on, you two look so pretty!"

"I look like a clown!" Akaito yelled.

"Did it have to be red?" Kaito asked, face red from a combination of irritation, embarrassment, and a good deal of red paint.

"Of course it did!" Miku and Rin exclaimed in unison, cutting a corner and jumping the stairs. "Akaito is all red!"

Akaito jumped the entire staircase in one go. "Not, thanks to you, I'm not!" he exclaimed angrily.

"But you look so cute!"

"Dammit, GET _BACK_ HERE!" Akaito all but screamed.

Rin frowned. "Tch. Persistent bugger. C'mon!" she exclaimed, grabbing Miku's hand and running into Dell's room.

"Huh? What are you doing!" Miku exclaimed in panic as Rin opened the window.

"Come on! Mi-chan!" Rin cried, jumping out the window and onto a branch of the large tree by Haku's window.

"Ehh? But we're three stories up!" Miku protested.

"Mi-chaaan!" Rin whined.

Miku looked back at the door, hearing Akaito and Kaito approaching the room, before jumping onto the branch. "Crap, I'm gonna fall!" she cried. Rin grabbed her hand, only to be pulled down with the turquoise-haired girl. She let out a yelp as she hit the ground-more out of surprise than pain; being the tough girl she was, landing on a flowerbed was nothing-and proceeded to give a little "oof!" as Miku landed on her.

"Urgh... Geez, Miku, you're heavy!"

"Hey! Not cool!" Miku exclaimed with a pout. "Besides, the paint was your idea!"

Rin smirked. "C'mon, it was awesome! You know you loved it!"

Miku grinned. "Totally! I still say we shoulda painted blue flowers on Akaito."

"On his face or on his ass? Both would be great." Rin commented, taking out the small camera in her pocket. "I can't wait to post these. The school journalists will have a field day!" she added happily.

Miku nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Definitely!" she agreed. "Oh, Rinny..." she sighed dramatically, "You're just awesome. Apart from that, you're completely insane, but hey! That's why I love you." Rin smirked. "I know. I'm awesome. Like Prussia." she agreed, both jokingly and proudly, hugging Miku. "Mi-chan's not bad, either! My partner in crime, which is why I love _you_!" she declared, kissing Miku on the cheek.

"So sweet I'm getting cavities. Now GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE AND GET THIS PAINT OFF OUR FACES!" Akaito yelled in irritation from the window.

"Do it yourself, wankers!"

* * *

That's about the extent of my yuri-writing capabilities. I've written such shameless yaoi scenes, but I feel awkward with yuri. I have no problem with it; I just feel a bit awkward with it. Somehow yaoi feels... safer? I dunno. Anyway... I was a bit distracted, so this didn't turn out too DW-esque. I'm definitely using another DW quote next chapter. MikuoxLenxBanana =D look forward to it, ne?

PS: Is it strange to consider LenxBanana normal? I suppose that's what happens when you read M-rated yaoi stories with (examples) sentient lettuce, Tetris blocks, fridges and mutant mochi. (If you know those examples, Interwebz Pocky for your awesomeness.) I read such strange things. 8D *shot*

For some reason, M-rated crack is always so much more entertaining. Wonder why?

*Yaoi written on Kaito's face in red paint. :D Hint hint hint? XD That part was fun to write~ Not that any part of this wasn't entertaining. (I actually wrote that part listening to (Mozart's) Dies Irae. It was a fun time.)


End file.
